Las aventuras anales de Rusia y la lámpara de lava
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: Rusia se sentía extrañamente atraído a ese objeto fluorescente, incluso cuando supo que estaba mal no pudo evitar hacerlo. Rusia nunca aprendió la lección


Alguien en la escuela me ayudo a hacer esto, después una maestra lo vio y nos dieron un reporte.

* * *

Iván estaba de camino al Colibrí, como de costumbre, a encontrarse con uno que otro de sus amigos rusos gay. Iván se encontró frente aquel antro, las luces de colores y la música que venían de el resonaban por toda la calle. Iván, ni corto ni perezoso, se adentró al establecimiento, la música se escuchaba tan fuerte que parecía que a alguien le podrían explotar los oídos.

''Abre las piernas perra arrabalera, chúpame un huevo perra arrabalera ah ah ahh ah ah ahh'' Decía más o menos la canción.

Cuando Ivan entro, no supo bien que hacer, solo se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a beber vodka.

Porque Ivan siempre toma vodka.

Porque es ruso.

Ivan, solo y aburrido en una mesa, se fijaba en cosas que estaban por ahí, como sillas, mesas, adornos, luces, condones, vomito, lo común. Entonces vio una lámpara de lava, Ivan no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de mirar esa lámpara rosa de lava, habían más lámparas de lava por ahí, pero la forma en la que los bultos de la lámpara se movían tenían al ruso hipnotizado. No podía dejar de verla y así se quedó por unos 20 minutos, entonces se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba la lámpara. Ivan la miro por unos segundos y luego la tomo con delicadeza en sus manos, Ivan la desconecto y se fue a uno de los baños que estaban por ahí. Convenientemente los baños tenían conectores. Ivan conecto la lámpara y la puso sobre el retrete con la tapa cerrada. No entendía porque esa lámpara era tan sexy, comenzó a frotarla como si la estuviese masturbando, ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y poco le importaba. Comenzó a masturbarse el mismo, trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para que las demás personas en el baño no lo escucharan. Aunque con la música era casi imposible.

''ABRE LAS PIERNAS PERRA ARRABALERA, CHUPAME UN HUEVO PERRA ARRABALERA AH AH AHHH AH AH AHHH''

Aun así se preocupaba de que alguien lo escuchara. Ivan sufría de eyaculación precoz y después de 30 segundos de tocarse llego al orgasmo.

La lámpara quedo llena de su semen ruso.

Aun después del gran orgasmo que sintió, Ivan no estaba satisfecho. Comenzó a untar su semen ruso en la lámpara, se bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y delicadamente comenzó a abrirse el ano con ella. El ruso gemía de dolor y placer, poco a poco bajo más hasta que logro meterse toda la lámpara por su cavidad anal. Sangro un poco pero no le importaba. Apoyo sus manos en la puerta del baño y comenzó a meter y sacar la lámpara, al principio lo hiso lentamente por el dolor, pero después lo hacía más rápido. Lo hacía tan fuerte y rápido que golpeaba fuertemente la pared del baño y gemía descontroladamente.

Aunque otras personas en el baño también estaban como burro en primavera y se escuchaba como una orgia. Tomando eso en cuenta, Ivan se dispuso a dejar de contener sus gemidos y gritaba de placer. Lo metía más y más rápido. Más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, MÁS MÁS MÁS MÁS MÁS MÁS.

Y de pronto.

¡Crack!

…

Ivan dejo de mover la lámpara y se quedó tieso. Sintió como un líquido salía de su ano, el cual comenzó a arder.

Se dio cuenta de que acababa de romper la lámpara.

Saco la lámpara lentamente y la dejo en el piso, se metió el dedo y se dio cuenta de que el líquido era sangre y de que tenía pedazos de vidrio en el ano.

Ivan entonces sintió un fuerte ardor en su ano, saco agua del excusado y trato de limpiarse y detener el ardor pero era inútil, el ardor era insoportable. Entonces Ivan comenzó a marearse, recordó que dejo la lámpara conectada, pocos segundos después Ivan se desmayó.

3 Días después:

Ivan despertó en una habitación blanca, con suero inyectado en la muñeca y vendajes en una mano y en su cintura. Cuando pudo fijar bien la vista se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas estaban ahí.

-Ah! Ivan por fin despertaste!- Dijo la ucraniana -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Ivan estaba confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el ruso confundido.

-Te trajeron hace unos 3 días, Los hombres del antro donde estabas dijeron que después de que te metieras una lámpara por el orto te encontraron en un baño inconsciente, el ano rojo e hinchado y con una mano quemada, dijeron que casi mueres de intoxicación. Luego llamaron a una ambulancia y a la los bomberos por que la lámpara que dejaste encendida quemo los baños, ahora debemos unos 98800 euros más lo del hospital y la lámpara pero eso no importa porque estas bien!-

Unas cuantas semanas después Ivan salió del hospital, pudo cagar bien sentarse. Pago lo que debía y se compró una lámpara de lava con la que se daba placer cada vez que quería.

24/7

Aunque lo de quemarse el ano volvió a pasar, Ivan nunca aprendió la lección.

FIN

Esta historia tiene moraleja, intenten descubrir cuál es.


End file.
